


Melifluous

by SaekoCrolla (Crollalanza)



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/SaekoCrolla
Summary: On lazy days, Shinsuke likes nothing more than to lie back in the sun listening to Atsumu's voice.





	Melifluous

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for sportsfest Bonus Round 2
> 
> Prompt: 
> 
> I love talking to you, even if I have nothing to say.  
> \- Mahmoud Darwish

“And, like, I know that I could do it, but I need to practise, obviously, so I was outside with the ball, and I was throwing it high and watching as it came down, and not just catching it, but kinda balancing it on my fingers, trying to work out how I could increase the speed, or change the arc without makin’ it too obvious, ‘cause I wouldn’t want the other blockers to know, and I know our guys’ll jump whatever, like they’ve all learned to ‘expect’ the toss, so I got no worries ‘bout that, but—” Atsumu broke off.

“But what?” Shinsuke asked, shielding his eyes as he turned to Atsumu.

“Thought you were asleep,” Atsumu mumbled.

“No, I’m listening,” he assured him, and shifted a little on the grass. “I like the sun on my face, but I can hear every word. Go on. So what happened next?”

“Uh…” Atsumu looked up to the left, a clear sign he was trying to recall what he’d been talking about.

“You were outside,” Shinsuke supplied, and closed his eyes again.

“Oh, yeah, right. So what I then wondered was whether I could hint that I’m going another way—not just with a glance, cause that’s kinda lame—but by making the ball start off going one way before it changes direction.”

“Pardon?”

“I don’t mean a complete change, but like, a lot of the blockers are really good at predicting the toss’s course, so if I hinted that it was going say to ‘Samu, and then put a little spin on it so it went to Gin, then that could confuse them even more.”  He chewed his lip. “But it’s kinda hard to not over-do it, so I could just stick to neutral and no hints at all.”

“But you want to try something different.”

“Mm, yeah. Am I dumb?”

It wasn’t a throwaway question, not the sort of query where he immediately expected a ‘no, no, of course not’ to boost his ego, but rather a genuine concern that he might just be wasting his time. And it was the very realness of the worry in his tone that caused Shinsuke to open his eyes for the second time. He reached out and touched Atsumu’s chin with his fingertips.

“You like to push yourself, and push boundaries. I don’t think any effort spent trying to improve is wasted.”

Atsumu smiled, a little sheepishly, his cheeks pinking under the unexpected public caress, deepening when Kita’s forefinger traced the bow of his lips.

“Sorry, I know I’m repeating myself,” he mumbled. “Only sometimes I just like to talk this stuff out.”

“And I like listening,” Shinsuke replied, not lying because on a lazy day like today, it wasn’t just that he was with Atsumu, but that when he was trying to work things out, his voice took on a mellower quality, quite mellifluous and not like his usual brash passion. The sun was warm on his limbs, and he sank back letting his face lap up the rays. Soon he’d have to return to the campus, but for now, it was wonderful lying here with Atsumu, just listening to his voice.


End file.
